Raymus Drewton
| homeworld= } | species=Human | gender=Male | hair=Black | eyes=Brown | era=Rise of the Empire era | affiliation=*Republic Peace Keepers * } * } *Republic Navy |}} |Star Wars: The Drewton Legacy}} Raymus Antilles Drewton was a recruited Captain and excellent pilot in the } during the last days of the }. He was born on }, a year after the birth of his brother, Tarisian. His father, Drazil Drewton, was assassinated in 32 BBY on the Legacy. Raymus himself was nearly killed by the assassin, barely escaping with his brother by crash-landed via on , which was being attacked by the as a result of Drazil's death. After the battle, they were brought back to their homeplanet by Idnum-Ki. Almost ten years later, Raymus and Tarisian joined the Republic Peace Keepers and fought skirmishes against the Nockudumey Terrorists. A few months later, they fought in the and became recruits in the }. Raymus was soon promoted to the rank of Captain by Jaric Mothell at the }, where his actions saved the Republic from defeat. Months into the war, he and his brother were captured by the Nockudumey. During their captivity, it was revealed that an assassin named Mecupa had killed their father. A skirmish which Raymus and Tarisian participated in followed the denouncement of Bodotor Thuvat, ending with the arrival of Republic forces which rescued the Drewtons forced the Nockudumey to retreat. At the time of , he was temporarily the Captain of the , the starship of Senator , under the guise of the prince of . Biography Early life (42 BBY—23 BBY) Raymus Drewton was born in 42 BBY, a year after the birth of his brother Tarisian, on the peaceful planet of Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry. He was the son of Drazil and Liora Drewton, the former of which was a . By the time of 32 BBY, his mother had died. Death of Drazil Drewton In 32 BBY, Raymus and Tarisian accompanied their father, Senator Drazil, on the Legacy when he was sent as an ambassador for the by } Valorum to negotiate with the } on }.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy When the Legacy had nearly reached the planet, a small freighter, seemingly abandoned, was picked up on the scanners. After a conversation with the Captain of the Legacy, Drazil decided to bring it into the hangar, confident that the security force could deal with it if it were a threat. When a scanning crew inspected the ship, it was reported that one of the security officers was missing, confirming that there had been someone on the ship. Captain Elcken ordered Drazil to go to his quarters, where he would be guarded, but he tarried on the way, and did not return to his quarters. Wondering where their father was, Tarisian and Raymus entered the bridge, which was littered with dead bodies all killed by the unknown assassin. Before they left the bridge, Raymus seemed to know that his father had died at the moment of his death. Tarisian, however, was unable to believe it—and did not want to believe it. They then decided to discuss it later and escaped the Legacy, now controlled by the assassin, via an }, crash-landing on Dantooine. Any other survivors of the attack who attempted to escape were shot down by the guns of the starship.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege Once landing, Raymus and his brother sought help at , the the government of the planet. However, though Idnum-Ki recognized him, he and the Khoonda leader were unable to help them because the Kaleesh had begun an attack on Dantooine, a consequence of Drazil Drewton's "delay". Not long into the battle, Khoonda was raided, and Raymus and Tarisian were captured by the . What immediately followed is unknown, but at some time they were rescued by Idnum-Ki and taken back to their homeworld, . Idnum-Ki left them in Theed,Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame and the two brothers stay on Naboo for years.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force. Peace Keeper (23 BBY–22 BBY) Terrorists on Mithus }|The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force}} Raymus and Tarisian left Naboo around the time of 23 BBY to join the Republic Peace Keepers. Early the next year, a terrorist group called the Nockudumey had caused a hubbub after making public threats to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Worried if they would actually do as they said, the Republic had made attempts—which were unsuccessful—to question the leader of the terrorists, a } named Bodotor Thuvat. Supreme Chancellor , unaware of the location of the terrorist organization, made a statement on the HoloNet concerning the Nockudumey, hoping that they would be watching so the Republic could gain some sort of reply. The terrorists, however, did not reply and the Republic was forced to take action against them. Kyle Krenis, a friend of Tarisian, had located the terrorist base on Mithus, and a group of Peace Keepers which included Tarisian, Raymus, and Kyle were sent to the cold, snowy planet. Once they had landed on the surface, Tarisian, who was commanding the group, ordered Raymus to stay with the Republic Gunship Purveyor until contacted. The Peace Keepers were ambushed by the terrorists. Tarisian, when almost killed by their leader, silently contacted Raymus via comlink. He quickly arrived in the gunship and blasted another terrorist, Konot'tak Malus, into oblivion. He next attempted to blast Thuvat and Dem Nozah, but after the blast their bodies could not be found. Coruscant underlevel search Raymus had been involved in skirmishes after that, but nothing as large as the scale of the battle of Mithus. One skirmish that had the potential to come close to it was the search for the Nockudumey in an occupied warehouse in the underlevels of Coruscant, which was once again commanded by his brother and Kyle Krenis. They were reunited with and assisted by Idnum-Ki, the Jedi Master who had saved them on Dantooine.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search In the Tunonel District, the Jedi was able to get the Peace Keepers through the entrance of the warehouse with merely a simple . Once inside, the group decided to split up: one with Raymus, Tarisian, and Idnum-Ki; and the other with Kyle Krenis, a , and an unidentified Human. Further into the warehouse, Raymus' group found a toxin that could destroy an entire city, and it was suspected that it would be used against Coruscant by the terrorists. Before they could contact the Supreme Chancellor, however, the group was fired upon by s supplied by the . Meanwhile, Kyle Krenis found Bodotor Thuvat and Dem Nozah, the Nockudumey leaders. Before they could react, came from the shadows and blasted Krenis with , which sent the Peace Keeper unconscious. Thuvat, with Dooku's advice, ordered a retreat from the base. Battle of Geonosis After } had discovered the secret } on }, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers so the Republic could use the Clones against the Separatists, who had committing an act of war.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis In the Geonosis Execution Arena, Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padmé Amidala were set to be executed. Before they could be killed, Republic Gunships, included the Purveyor piloted by Raymus, with clone troopers from landed in the arena to help the prisoners and Jedi escape. Idnum-Ki had boarded Purveyor, and when all the Jedi in the arena had boarded the gunships, they flew away from the arena, but not fully from the battle. The battle was not going well for the Separatists. The Separatist Leaders decided to flee the planet, and Count Dooku prepared to leave for Coruscant to bring plans for an ultimate weapon back to his Sith Master, . To stop evacuating Separatist Leaders, the Peace Keepers and Clone Troopers were sent to the catacombs of Geonosis. However, their attempts were in vain. They found a sign further into the undergrounds that they were too late to stop the Separatist evacuations: a Jedi body. Strangely, though, a mark by a lightsaber blade was found on the dead Jedi, and the Sith Lord Count Dooku would have escaped already at the time of the Jedi's death. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) First battles The conflict of the Clone Army against the Separatists was no longer exclusive to the planet Geonosis. While the Republic reclaimed various Separatist worlds, other worlds agreed to join Count Dooku, making the list of Separatist planets no shorter. Tarisian, Raymus, and other Peace Keeper officers included Kyle Krenis were transferred into the Clone Army. Raymus became a pilot, and his brother became a lieutenant. During their brief training, Krenis introduced the Drewtons to CC-2582, also called Tornac.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting Their first mission as official troopers in the army was to assault droid factories on Getato, where they were once again reunited with Idnum-Ki, and this time, also with his Padawan, Dular. The Republic forces landed in the shield generator control room of the droid factories on Getato, and their arrival was a surprise to the Separatists. The clones and the two Jedi easily defeated the few droids guarding the generator control, and soon only a Trandoshan remained, armed with an . Idnum-Ki and Dular fought him, and the skirmish worked as a distraction for Tarisian, who blasted him in the back, killing him. The Republic forces then used to disable the shield generator, followed by the destruction of the factories. A few weeks later, the Separatists attacked the cloning facilities of Kamino. With Tarisian and Raymus Drewton and Kyle Krenis inside it, the Purveyor crashed onto a landing platform, barely making it. The battle was not going well for the Republic. The tide turned, however, when the }, elite clone troopers, were activated, and he Republic began to win the battle.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino During the battle, a squad of ARCs with Tarisian, Raymus, and Kyle found a Mandalorian named Daklif Ordo, fighting a group of Separatist droids alone. The clone troopers finished what remained of the droid group. Ordo, whose face was covered by a helmet, told them that he was not actually a clone, or even part of the Clone Army, but that he fought for the Republic because a Separatist Commander wanted to wipe out all of the remaining Mandalorians. The ARC Commander told him that he would let him do as he wanted, but sent the Drewtons with him to make sure he was not working for the Separatists. Daklif then entered the apartment room of Jango Fett and took an item that he told Raymus was "only a diary". Eventually, the Republic won the battle, though barely. Daklif Ordo was taken into custody, but later interrogated and freed by Kyle Krenis. On Gukvrak, following a recent battle, clone troopers under Tarisian's command found a holocron. Tarisian faced the decision of giving it to Chancellor Palpatine or the . To Raymus' dismay, he chose Palpatine, and so Raymus himself reported the discovery to a named . Both promised to not say anything about it to anyone. When Raymus was waiting for Tarisian during an appointment with the Chancellor, while looking around, he found Governor Tarkin and Kyle Krenis speaking to the hologram of a near-human with no visible pupils. He did not stay to listen to their words, however, in fear of being seen. Not long after, the Drewtons, as well as Kyle Krenis, Idnum-Ki, Dular, Commander Tornac, and }, were sent to Sriran to destroy a huge Separatist base called Delta Station. Only a few clones had been sent, with the rest of the reinforcements prepared to come later in the battle.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station Drewton was part of a surprise attack sent to bomb the base. The reinforcements then arrived and the battle became chaotic when the eleven thousand battle droids in the station fought back while Idnum-Ki and his apprentice, Dular, infiltrated the base to destroy it from the inside. When the two Jedi were able to destroy the station, a gunship piloted by Raymus arrived as their escape route. As they boarded it, Delta Station became only rubble and debris. Promotion to the rank of captain Raymus was present on an during the . The battle in space had been going well, but Anakin Skywalker had left the entire battle simply to dogfight a single ship. A Republic squadron had already been defeated, and Admiral Jaric Mothell and Captain Ayronn Carter were resigned to defeat.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 16: Clone Campaigns However, Raymus brilliantly presented a flaw in the droid fighters: they were remotely controlled. The command signal used a rolling encryption. With so many fighters requiring signals, the rotation had to be a limited one. There were only three separate encryption patterns for each squadron. He claimed that they only needed to record the version the droid fighters would be expecting next, then broadcast it to them with enough power to override whatever their masters in the battleships were trying to send. Mothell and Carter both thought it was an excellent idea, and seemed surprised that it had even been thought of. The former ordered an officer on the bridge to broadcast a signal to the droid fighters as Drewton had said, and the attempt succeeded, making the ships fly away from the battle. Pleased with the sudden victory, Admiral Mothell promoted Raymus to the rank of captain. Drewton was extremely surprised, as he had never expected to rise in the ranks before, and could merely say "thank you" to the admiral. Captured by the Nockudumey .]] Sometime after, the Drewtons were captured by the Nockudumey Terrorists. Both of them were told separately by Nockudumey leader Bodotor Thuvat that the Nockudumey was not actually intended to be a terrorist organization by its founder, , and that he himself was not a terrorist, unlike almost everyone else in the organization.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations When Thuvat left Raymus, a terrorist named Mecupa entered the room and told him that he had killed his father, Drazil Drewton.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising Then, against Thuvat's orders, he tortured Drewton. To Raymus' confusion, the terrorist claimed that he was not trying to get information from him, but that he was helping to defeat Bodotor Thuvat by his "sacrifice". Raymus was tortured to the point of unconsciousness. Soon after, Drewton was freed by Daklif Ordo, the Mandalorian who he had met on Kamino and who was seemingly part of the Nockudumey himself. When they came to free Tarisian, they found that he was in a rage and wanting revenge for Drazil's death. Raymus, in contrast, said that the revelation made no difference to him because Drazil hadn't "died again". Tarisian was shocked to hear Raymus's more apathetic reaction to Mecupa's revelation, and told him that Mecupa had to die. Before Raymus could reply, Ordo interrupted, saying that they must assist Thuvat. When Ordo and the Drewtons arrived in the hall where Bodotor had been speaking, the large room had turned into a firestorm. A battle had started between terrorists for Bodotor and those who were against Bodotor. Tarisian and Raymus assisted the Nockudumey who were fighting against Mecupa, and eventually, the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Republic gunships, bringing Dular and several other clone troopers with them. Mecupa ordered what remained of the terrorists who were present to retreat. In the service of Bail Organa At the time of , Raymus was temporarily in the service of Senator on the , under the guise of an prince named Raymus Antilles. Following the transmission of Order 66, Captain "Antilles" recovered a Jedi from the ruined , encountering opposition from clone troopers of the in the process. The beacon helped Bail Organa locate Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and . Drewton transported the Jedi back to Coruscant, and later ferried the weary Masters to the medical center of . When Bail returned to Alderaan aboard the Tantive IV, it was in the company of the droids and , as well as Bail's newly-adopted child, . To preserve the truth of the girl's parentage, Bail ordered Drewton to have C-3PO's d, though R2-D2 managed to avoid this fate. There were false rumors in 0 BBY that Raymus, still under the guise of Captain Antilles, had died at the hands of . It had actually been another Captain named Colton Antilles that had died. Personality and traits Raymus Drewton always had a sense of humor, even during the Clone Wars. On Geonosis, he said in both a surprised and sarcastic voice that the battle was "a mess he didn't make". During the battle on Getato, he commented to his brother that he would be getting specialized armor when he got back to Coruscant so that he would be more recognizable. However, he could also have a much more serious attitude at times. On Sriran, he lamented over what had happened in his life, including his parents' death.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station When told that Mecupa had killed his father, Tarisian wanted to avenge him and kill the assassin, but to Raymus, it made no difference, as the deed had already been done.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising Opposite to his brother, Raymus had a high trust for the Jedi and was suspicious of Palpatine. When Tarisian chose to give a holocron to the Chancellor instead of the Jedi Council, Raymus still informed a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi of the holocron.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit He was an excellent pilot and, at times, a brilliant strategist, as demonstrated at the Battle of Muunilist when he saved the Republic from defeat through understanding of the Separatist droid fighters.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 16: Clone Campaigns In 32 BBY, he seemed to know that his father had died at the exact moment when it had actually happened. It is possible that he had a slight connection to . Behind the scenes When Raymus, named Larry at the time, took his helmet off in Chronicles of a Rebellion, he was portrayed by . In The Drewton Legacy, as a child, he was portrayed by Frodo Baggins from The Lord of the Rings, and by as an adult. When the first four Drewton Legacy chapters were redone, after the first chapter, he was portrayed as a child by Edmund Pevensie from Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. His name was changed from Larry Drewton to Raymus Antilles Drewton in 2008, which also retconned him as Raymus Antilles from . Despite canon sources, the author of The Drewton Legacy does not consider Raymus to be the same Antilles that died on the in . Drewton was only decided to be the last name of Raymus, Larry at the time, in pre-production for Legacy. Originally in the series, it was going to be Andbar. In the 2005 photonovel, Chronicles of a Rebellion, when attacking an Imperial officer, Raymus claimed that he had "killed his father". That is, of course, not true, as the true killer of Drazil Drewton was Mecupa and even at the time it had only been intended to be a reference to a line in The Princess Bride. In the same series, which is non-canonical, he was merely an driver. In the original first four chapters of The Drewton Legacy, Raymus and Tarisian had been castaways on Dantooine for years. In the redone chapters, they are only "castaways" on the planet for a few days. In a live action Drewton Legacy movie, Raymus would be portrayed by Christian Bale. Cut content Chronicles of a Rebellion (Note: The following section is based on information that was meant to be a comedy, and is not intended to be taken seriously.) Commander Bob; Lieutenant Burt; and Larry, an AT-RT Driver; were sent to assist Idnum-Ki on }. But unfortunately for the Jedi, Palpatine contact Commander Bob and told him to execute }. The clones were forced to comply. Idnum-Ki, who had suspected the betrayal through the Force, Force-pushed Burt into a wall; slashed Larry across the shoulder; and removed Bob's hands. Shortly after the Republic was reformed into a Galactic Empire, Burt and the other clone troopers were taken to an Imperial medical facility. They were healed, but the doctors accidentally removed the device that made them completely docile to their orders. They were no longer bound by the commands of Emperor Palpatine. When protecting a Jedi 'criminal' who had survived Order 66, they were taken into custody on a }. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Idnum-Ki, and a smuggler named Tumsun soon arrived and freed them. However, after battling with several }, all of them except Idnum and Larry were once again captured once again. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, they were interrogated by } and }. Idnum-Ki arrived, however, and gave Obi-Wan a lightsaber. The two Jedi fought against more Stormtroopers, and then all of them proceeded to the escape pods. But they were confronted by someone completely unexpected: }, who had been defeated by Obi-Wan in the Battle of Naboo. While Idnum and Obi-Wan dueled Darth Maul, Burt and the others fought against several Stormtroopers. After Maul and the Stormtroopers were defeated, the party departing the Star Destroyer via }. On the planet, Obi-Wan announced that he must leave, and told Idnum to take care of the others. Appearances *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Prologue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 3: Shadows Among Fog'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Dooku's Transition'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Days of Terror'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Days of Chaos'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Revelations'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 19: Visions of the Future'' *'' '' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion I'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion II'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion IV'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion V'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion IX'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion XI'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles of a Rebellion XII'' Notes and references See also * at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus Drewton, Raymus